Web of Spider-Man 84
"The Name of the Rose (Part 1)" is the title to the 84th issue of the 'Web of Spider-Man'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It is the first chapter in the six-part "The Name of the Rose" storyline. The issue was written by Howard Mackie with artwork by Alex Saviuk and inks by Keith Williams. The cover art illustration was composed by Saviuk and Erik Larsen. The story was colored by Bob Sharen with lettering by Joe Rosen. This issue shipped with a January, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, is engaged in a training exercise with a group of paid ninjas. His son, Richard Fisk, watches as his father waxes on about the consolidation of power. To punctuate his point, he snaps the neck of the last ninja. On the Upper West Side, Spider-Man engages a brute named Jessie, who has abducted a little girl on a playground. Holding a knife to her throat, he complains about how everybody thinks that he is dumb - an insult he refuses to bear any longer. Spider-Man gets an opportunity to web his hands up and leaves him dangling from a lamp post. He then web-slings home to be with his wife, Mary Jane. All Peter wants to do is relax and read the Daily Bugle, but Mary Jane reminds him that they have dinner at Aunt May's. An hour later on the Lower East Side, photographer Nick Katzenberg meets with an informant named Twitch. He hands him a wad of money in exchange for a hot tip. Twitch remarks about how its not as hot as his last one, and that its a shame that he got scooped on the story. Nick is confused until Twitch shows him a copy of the Bugle, which causes Katzenberg to grow incensed. Meanwhile, back at the Fisk building, Richard Fisk has a private phone call with a mysterious figure. They are equally upset about a situation that they must now contain. They send men to Peter and Mary Jane's apartment and toss it over. One of them, Michael, reports back to his boss. When the crime figure learns that Michael called him on an unsecured line, he has another of his men shoot Michael dead. In Forest Hills, Peter and Mary Jane enjoy their dinner at May's. Other guests include Kristy Watson and Willie Lumpkin. Peter keeps trying to steal time to read his paper, but never gets the chance. His spider-sense goes off as a group of armed men approach the front door of the house masquerading as NYPD detectives. He switches to his Spider-Man costume and engages the men. A helicopter flies overhead with another man opening fire on Spider-Man down below. He yanks the shooter out of the copter and then enters the cabin where he forces the pilot to land. He rushes back inside to make sure everyone is safe. Mary Jane tells him that the armed men were not looking for Spider-Man, but rather, for Peter Parker. Pete finally catches sight of his newspaper on the ground, which has run a story about blowing the lid on the criminal underworld with Parker's name as the photographer by-line. However, Peter never took the incriminating photo. It was actually taken by Nick Katzenberg. Later, Richard Fisk telephones his secret contact, who is the new Rose. They are satisfied that the Peter Parker problem will soon be resolved and that this is but the first of many steps in a larger scheme to bring down the Kingpin. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Kristy Watson * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Nick Katzenberg * Willie Lumpkin * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Richard Fisk * The Rose * Jesse * Michael * Hobgoblin, Jason Macendale * Twitch * Walt * Humans * Altered humans (2) * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Lower East Side ::* Upper West Side ::* Fisk Tower ::* SoHo ::* Peter and Mary Jane's apartment :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Parker residence * Katana * Nunchaku * Sai * Web-shooters * Helicopter * Taxicab * Adhesion * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Broken neck * Gunshot victims * Ninjas * Smoking Notes & Trivia * This issue has a Fantastic Four 30th Anniversary celebration graphic in place of the UPC code. * The events of this storyline take place prior to the events of ''Daredevil'' #300. * This is the first appearance of the new Rose, who becomes a central antagonist in this storyline. * First appearance of Twitch, who is one of Nick Katzenberg's informants. * First appearance of Walt, who is one of Nick Katzenberg's informants. * First and only appearance of Michael, who is one of the Rose's hitmen. Shot and killed in this issue. * First and only appearance of Jesse, who is a random criminal. * The Hobgoblin only makes a cameo appearance in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:January, 1992/Comic issues Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified